1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spa cover remover for use in removing a cover from a spa.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to provide a spa, otherwise known as a hot tub, with an insulating cover which serves to retain heat in water in the spa and also to prevent leaves and other garbage from falling into the water in the spa when the spa is not in use.
Such spa covers are usually made with a filling of insulating material enclosed in a covering made of vinyl sheet material.
Also, such spa covers are usually made so that they can be folded in half to facilitate their removal from and installation onto the spa.
It has previously been proposed to provide a spa cover remover for facilitating the removal of the spa cover and the installation of the spa cover, the spa cover remover comprising a pair of side bars having lower ends pivotably connected to opposite respective sides of the spa and upper ends which are interconnected by a cross-bar. In use, when it is desired to remove the spa cover from the spa, the spa cover remover is pivoted to bring the cross-bar over the mid-section of the spa cover, the spa cover is then folded over the cross-bar, and the crossbar is then pivoted to carry the spa cover from the top of the spa to a position offset from the spa. In this position, the spa cover hangs substantially vertical from opposite sides of the cross-bar in a location adjacent the spa, and can be readily re-installed onto the spa, when required, by reversing the above procedure.
It has been found, in practice, that when such spa cover removers have been in use for a period of time, the vinyl covering of the spa cover exhibits a tendency to deteriorate prematurely, particularly at the mid-section of the cover.